In an integrated circuit having multiple registers, a change in a mode/gating signal may arrive at the registers at different times. As a result, at a first rising edge of the clock, these registers may behave differently. Therefore, there is a need for a simulation method that simulates the difference in the behaviours of the registers of the integrated circuit.